COACH,CEO AND MY LOVER
by Chrisant
Summary: Berawal dari keinginan sang ibu agar Hinata bisa bermain Piano. Dihari pendaftaran Hinata sudah mendapat kesialan. Apakah pertanda baik? Atau mungkin membawanya kepada takdir yang indah? NARUHINA/DLDR/TYPO/NO EYD/READnREVIEW/NEWBIE/Ayuuk dibaca
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Masih **Newbie** | Banyak **typo** | **DLDR** | No EYD | Kesalahan lainnya dkk.

.

.

.

 _Couch, CEO, and My Lover._

.

.

.

Hari Minggu ini Hinata habiskan bersama keluarga kecilnya di kediaman Hyuuga. Kali ini ia membersih-bersihkan rumah yang menjadi tempat istimewa baginya. Banyak kenangan-kenangan indah yang tersimpan didalam kediaman Hyuuga ini.

Pekerjaan Hinata sebagai salah satu _patisserie_ yang memiliki keahlian luar biasa dan memiliki satu buah toko roti kecil-kecilan miliknya yang selalu ramai dikunjungi membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra dari senin sampai sabtu.

Disaat-saat seperti inilah ia dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama teman atau keluarganya. Membuang sejenak semua beban yang didapatnya dari dunia luar.

"Hanabi, Nee-chan saja yang memberishkan kamar Tou-san ya. Kamu minum teh dulu saja." Ujar Hinata sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Hanabi dengan lembut. Hanabi segera pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat.

Hinata menaiki satu per satu anak tangga kayu di dalam kediamannya ini. Lalu ia menggeser pintu kamar milik kedua orangtuanya. Ia menatap kamar itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Sudah 12 tahun sejak kepergian ibunya, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat menggantikan posisi Hyuuga Hikari di hatinya.

Ia mulai merapikan dan membersihkan segala isi dari kamar ini. Mulai dari tempat tidur,lemari,laci-laci kecil sampai pergerakkan Hinata terhenti pada suatu tempat.

Ia melihat sebuah buku diary kecil yang sudah sangat berdebu dari bawah laci kecil disamping tempat tidur besar milik orangtuanya.

'Hyuuga Hikari'

Tertulis nama ibunya dengan aksara jepang di atas sampul diary tersebut. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelipis Hinata, ia mulai membaca halaman pertama, membuka halaman selanjutnya dan mulai mengingat ingatan-ingatan masa kecilnya bersama sang ibu.

Sampai pada halaman ke 23, Hinata membaca keseluruhan keinginan sang ibu terhadap anak-anaknya. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat sang ibu menginginkan agar anak-anaknya hidup rukun saling menyayangi keinginan kecil yang sangat sederhana.

Lalu setelah melihat tulisan pendek itu, pandangannya menuju pada bagian kertas yang paling bawah. Tertulis disitu sang ibu ingin sekali Hinata dapat memainkan piano dan memainkannya untuk keluarganya di sore hari sambil meminum teh.

Hati Hinata mencelos, ia belum bisa mewujudkan keinginan ibunya yang baru saja ia ketahui.

Mulai hari ini, jam ini, menit dan pada detik ini Hinata bertekad mewujudkan keinginan sang ibu.

"Hanabi, kapan ayah dan Neji-nii pulang dari Ame?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandang teh hangat yang dibuatkan adiknya

"Seminggu lagi Nee-chan. Kata ayah kali ini mereka akan merencanakan proyek besar bersama Ame." Jawab Hanabi sambil meneguk teh yang berada di genggamannya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar penuturan adiknya.

"Etto Hanabi, apa menurutmu Nee-chan boleh mencoba bermain piano?" Tanya Hinata sambil menautkan jari nya di depan dada.

Dan yak, mulut Hanabi sudah melongo sempurna. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang kakak barusan. Apa kakaknya terkena penyakit atau apalah itu yang membuatnya mau bermain piano?

Hinata hanya menelan ludah melihat ekspresi Hanabi. Ia sudah memprediksi hal ini.

Hanabi pasti akan terkejut. Yang keluarga Hyuuga tahu, Hinata adalah orang yang tidak terlalu suka bermain alat musik. Pernah saat dia berumur 10 tahun ia mengikuti les Piano. Alhasil, baru seminggu ber-les Piano ia sudah mengeluh karena jari-jarinya sudah keram semua. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta, saat Hinata disuruh menunjukkan bakat bermain alat musik di sekolah ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dan malah jadi bahan tertawaan di depan teman-temannya. _Poor Hinata_

"A-apa Nee-chan serius?" Tanya Hanabi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi. Hanabi pun menghela nafas dan mengiyakan pertanyaan sang kakak tentang les piano tadi.

"Yah asalkan Nee-chan 'bisa dan tahan' , Aku iya-iya saja" Ucap Hanabi dengan menekankan kata 'bisa-dan-tahan' untuk menyindir kakak manisnya itu.

Sinar matahari siang ini sangat terik tapi tetap saja banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dijalanan demi kepentingan masing-masing.

Hinata sedang sibuk menata kue-kue kecil di toko rotinya. Meskipun statusnya sebagai pemilik toko roti ia sering membantu secara langsung para pegawai-pegawainya disini. Sosok ramah dan lembutnya dapat membuat semua orang senang dan akrab dengan Hinata.

"Ne Miku-chan, apa kau tahu tempat untuk les piano yang bagus dimana?" Tanya Hinata pada salah seorang pegawai sambil masih menata kue-kue ke atas rak nya.

"Lah? Hinata-san ingin les piano? Apa masih bisa ya?" Pertanyaan Hinata malah dijawab dengan pertanyaan lagi oleh Miku.

Hinata menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Mungkin dari segi umur sudah terlambat Miku-chan. Tapi ini keinginan almarhum ibuku yang belum terwujud" Jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Miku terdiam mendengar penuturan Bos nya itu. Ia mulai berpikir dimana les piano yang bagus dan cocok untuk Bos indigonya ini.

"AA! Bagaimana kalau di Senju Musical? Disana tempat les musik yang sangat bagus loh. Lulusannya semua jago-jago Hinata-san!"

"Se-Senju Musical?" Tanya Hinata ragu

"Iya. Apalagi yang kudengar cucu pemilik Senju Musical itu sangat tampan dan mahir bermain piano loh. Dia bekerja sebagai CEO di perusahaan ayahnya Hinata-san!" Ujar Miku kegirangan membayangkan wajah CEO itu.

"Miku-chaaan aku kesana ingin les piano bukan mencari pacar!"

Tak perlu ditanya lagi Hinata hampir pingsan sekarang.

Hinata menghentikan laju mobil berwarna silver miliknya di depan sebuah gedung besar yang lebih terlihat jadi sebuah gedung perusahaan daripada tempat les musik.

"Senju Musical ya?" Gadis indigo itu menggumamkan nama tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi pilihan pas baginya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung besar ini. Tempat dimana impian ibunya yang selama ini tersembunyi akan dia wujudkan.

' Semoga berhasil! Ganbatte Hinata' Yakin Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk kedalam gedung besar itu. Suara-suara alat musik sampai ke telinga Hinata saat baru memasuki area administrasi Senju Musical.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?" Tanya salah seorang pegawai pada Hinata di meja administrasi

"Etto, begini. Saya ingin mengikuti khursus piano klasik disini. Saya mendaftar dimana ya?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Oh bisa. Kamu umur berapa? Dan apa sudah pernah mengikuti kursus sebelumnya? Agar saya bisa tahu menempatkan kamu di tingkatan mana?"

"E-e-etto, umur saya 24 tahun. Sudah pernah ikut kursus sebelumnya, tapi hanya seminggu hehe" Jawab Hinata sumringah. Pegawai administrasi itu malah _sweat drop_ dibuatnya.

"Nah Hinata-san ini buku untuk kursus piano. Hinata-san besok datang saja kemari jam 4 sore, saya akan menunjukkan ruangannya" Ujar pegawai administrasi beriris hitam itu.

"Uum. Terimakasih banyak.. eer?"

"Yuri. Panggil saja Yuri"

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Ia beranjak pergi keluar dari gedung Senju Musical

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah pemandangan tak mengenakkan muncul di hadapan Hinata. Sebuah mobil _ferarri_ hitam menutupi jalan keluar mobil miliknya. Seingatnya tadi saat ia datang _ferarri_ hitam itu belum berada tepat dibelakang mobil miliknya.

Hinata kesal, tapi sebelum ia sampai ke dekat mobil sialan yang menutupi jalan keluar mobilnya, seorang pemuda tampan, tinggi, berambut pirang, iris sebiru lautan turun dengan penuh kharisma dari dalam mobil.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Semilir angina menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Duh, kayak drama korea niihh. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung tersadar,bukan itu tujuannya mendatangi mobil hitam mahal itu.

'AAAH Ganteng ganteng sialan tuh cowok'

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa review he40x**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Masih **Newbie** | Banyak **typo** | **DLDR** | No EYD | Kesalahan lainnya dkk.

.

.

.

 _Couch, CEO, and My Lover._

 **#2**

.

.

.

Matahari sepertinya sehati dengan suasana dan perasaan hati Hinata saat ini. Panas!

"Permisi nona, kau meng–"

"HEI! Kau yang menghalangi jalanku! Lihat! Mobilku tidak bisa keluar karena mobil mu ini!" Emosi Hinata sudah memuncak. Ia menaikkan nada bicaranya sambil sesekali menunjuk ferarri hitam milik Naruto.

"Aku tidak menghalangi jalanmu Nona. Aku hanya parkir disini. Maaf, tapi aku sedang ada urusan." Sela Naruto sopan dengan nada dinginnya.

Tapi sebelum Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Hinata dengan badan mungilnya menutupi jalan Naruto untuk lewat. Hinata marah sekaligus malu, posisinya dengan Naruto sekarang sudah sangat dekat.

Melihat wajah Hinata sudah sangat memerah sekarang, Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melumpuhkan gadis manis pelawan didepannya ini.

Ia menyudutkan Hinata ke pintu mobilnya. Pemuda bersurai jabrik itu mengunci pergerakan Hinata dengan kedua lengannya. Naruto menatap dalam iris _amethyst_ didepannya.

Tak usah ditanyakan bagaimana Hinata sekarang. Ia malah memejamkan matanya berfikir bahwa pria tinggi didepannya ini akan menciumnya (pede amat). Naruto menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Hinata.

'Jangan curi ciuman pertamaku tolongg.' Batin Hinata berteriak.

"Khh, apa kau pikir aku akan menciummu? Dasar gadis mesum." Ucap Naruto menyindir.

Seolah-olah Naruto dapat membaca isi hatinya, Hinata segera membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya. Tangan-tangan mungilnya langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh.

"A-a-aku tidak b-ber-fikir begitu! Kau yang mesum!" Teriak Hinata mengembungkan pipi chubby nya yang sudah memerah.

'Manis juga. Kenapa tadi tidak kucium saja?' Batin Naruto. Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama mesum.

"Hoh dasar! Mentang-mentang mobilmu ferarri jadi sesuka hatimu saja dasar kuning mesum!" Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya dengan _totebag_ bermotif bunga-bunga. Sempat-sempatnya Hinata menjulurkan lidah miliknya kearah Naruto, kayak anak kecil saja.

"Gadis aneh" Gumam Naruto. Tak tega membiarkan gadis itu susah, Naruto pun mengalah dan memutar balik mobilnya memberi akses lewat untuk gadis aneh tadi.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ "

" _Okaerinasai_ nee-chan"

Hanabi memandangi kakaknya yang terlihat kelelahan. Tadinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada kakaknya, tapi melihat kondisi Hinata yang lelah ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Nee-chan istirahat dulu. Kubuatkan es jeruk ya, cuaca hari ini memang sangat panas" Tanya Hanabi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Adiknya ini memang sangat pengertian, meski sesekali membikin darah tinggi karena ulah usilnya.

Jari jempol milik putri Hyuuga tersebut terangkat ke udara menandakan tanda setuju kepada adiknya. Ia mulai menaiki anak tangga dengan sisa tenaga yang masih bertahan, panasnya cuaca menjadi alasan utama mengapa Hinata kelihatan lusuh sekali.

 ** _BRUKK_**

Tubuh mungil Hinata bertemu dengan permukaan kasur empuk berukuran _queen size_ miliknya. Mengingat cuaca yang sangat panas hari ini membuatnya hanya ingin malas-malasan dirumah, tentang toko roti kecilnya ia serahkan pada para pegawai terpercaya.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru ia alami. Sudah hari ini panas, jalan keluar mobilnya dihalangi, ditambah ketemu orang mesum yang sudah membuatnya malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya mengusap kasar wajah cantik nan mulusnya. Percuma ganteng, kaya, tapi kalau tidak ada moralnya sama saja nol. Ia berharap pada Kami-sama agar tidak diberikan teman hidup yang seperti Naruto! TIDAK AKAN! 'Pahit pahit pahitt deh ahh' Batin Hinata.

 ** _Tok Tok Tok_**

"Masuk saja tidak dikunci"Hanabi membawa nampan berisi dua gelas es jeruk segar untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaga di tengah siang bolong begini _( hayoo jangan tergoda bagi yang puasa )._

"Anoo nee-chan, sebenarnya aku ingin me–"

 ** _Drrrtt Drrt_**

Suara getaran handphone Hinata memotong ucapan Hanabi seenaknya saja. Hinata segera menggapai handphonenya yang juga tergeletak malas.

'Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan'

'…'

'Ah iya ide bagus!'

'…'

'Jaa'

Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan semangat, berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sudah Hanabi duga, pasti kakaknya ini mau shopping shopping bareng sahabatnya.

"Hanabi, nee-chan pergi dulu ya. Oh iya tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah tidak ada nee-chan."

Hinata bingung sendiri. Padahal sepertinya tadi Hanabi ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Hm mungkin hanya pikirannya saja, panas hari ini menganggu konsentrasinya juga ternyata

.

.

.

Naruto turun dari mobil mewahnya. Orangtuanya dengan mendadak menyuruhnya pulang ke kediaman Namikaze yang katanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Dapat dilihatnya ayah dan ibunya sudah duduk di sofa besar yang berada di ruang keluarga mereka.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan ada apa memanggilku dari kantor?"

Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina saling bertukar pandang lalu menghela nafas.

"Naruto, kami ingin kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Shion sekarang juga." Ujar Kushina dingin

Naruto terkejut. Apa-apaan ini? Menyuruh dia memutuskan hubungan dengan kekasihnya?

"Kaa-chan apa maksud kaa-chan? Aku tidak akan memutuskan Shion aku mencintainya! Dia itu calon istriku kaa-chan!" Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan keputusan ibunya yang seenaknya saja.

Sebenarnya, ibunya tidak pernah merestui hubungannya dengan Shion. Ibunya berkata bahwa Shion itu bukan gadis baik-baik, padahal ibunya tidak punya bukti sampai sampai bisa mengatakan Shion bukanlah gadis baik-baik.

"Naruto jaga nada bicaramu. Kami ini orangtuamu, dan kami tahu yang paling baik untukmu. Kami punya perasaan yang tidak baik terhadap Shion Naruto!" Timpal ayahnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Tou-chan dan kaa-chan mengatakan hal penting seperti itu hanya dengan didasari perasaan? Ini tidak adil, aku tidak akan memutuskan hubungan dengannya sebelum ada bukti yang jelas"

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan Naruto. 3 bulan lagi kau akan menikah dengan seorang gadis. Kami yakin dia yang terbaik untukmu"

Naruto melongo mendengar ucapan Tou-chan kesayangannya itu. Sekarang emosinya sudah pada titik puncak, ia masih menahan amarahnya karena menghargai mereka sebagai orang tua.

Dengan rasa kesal yang tak tertahankan Naruto keluar dari rumah mewahnya tersebut. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya.

Naruto memutar stirnya ke tempat les musik yang dimiliki almarhum kakeknya yang sekarang dikelola oleh neneknya, Senju Tsunade. Satu-satunya jalan yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya kali ini hanyalah bermain Piano.

.

.

.

Sepulang melihat kondisi toko rotinya, Hinata segera melesat ke Senju Musical. Hari ini dia akan memulai hari pertama kursus pianonya. Hampir jam 4 Sore tepat ia sudah sampai di parkiran mobil.

'Ferarri hitam itu lagi?' Gadis Hyuuga itu menautkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi untung dia sampai belakangan, kalau tidak, mungkin akses keluar mobilnya akan dihalangi LAGI.

Setelah selesai mengurusi uang pendaftaran,buku dan berbagai macam lainnya, Hinata berjalan menuju _lift_ di samping kiri _counter_ administrasi. Canggih sekali, pikirnya.

Ia menekan angka '3' yang tertera pada tombol lift les music cangih ini. Ruangan Mozart, kelas dimana ia akan berlatih memainkan piano sampai jari-jarinya selihai nama ruangannya, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Tetpat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi didepan pintu ruangan Mozart, Hinata mendengar permainan piano klasik dari seseorang, seseorang yang mungkin saja menjadi _coach_ nya.

Ia belum berniat membuka gagang pintu coklat kayu ini. Hinata terhanyut dalam setiap nada dari tuts-tuts yang ditekan oleh seorang yang belum dikenalnya, melodi yang terdengar seperti sedang dikecewakan dan kehilangan arah tujuan. Sama seperti keadaanya sekarang ini.

'Ah, aku harus masuk' Batin Hinata yang mulai tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membuka gagang pintu itu dengan pelan.

Masih dalam permainan indahnya, Hinata menatap orang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya, memakai setelan tuxedo kerja, badannya yang tegap, bersurai kuning–

Bersurai kuning?! Hinata tersentak. Apa jangan-jangan? Jangan-jangan orang ini adalah 'Pria mesum yang ingin mencuri ciuman pertamanya'? Oh tidak dia tidak ingin, bisa-bisa kegadisannya juga hilang kalau sepertinya ini.

Seluruh spekulasi buruk dikeluarkan Hinata dalam pikirannya. Naruto mulai menghentikan permainannya, keluar dari kursi piano, memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan…

Mereka saling bertukar pandang sebentar. 5 detik didalam keheningan dan?

"KKAAAUUU?!"

Sepertinya keduanya akan mengalami hari-hari penuh, ah penuh, penuh asem asem manis

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

 **Jangan lupa di review ya hehe. Makasih udah mau ngebaca fic gaje ini huhuhuhu (baper)**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Masih **Newbie** | Banyak **typo** | **DLDR** | No EYD | Kesalahan lainnya dkk.

.

.

.

 _Coach, CEO, and My Lover._

 **#3**

.

.

.

"KKKAAAUU?!"

"KKKAU LAGI?!"

Mereka berdua masih asyik dengan pemikiran masing-masing tentang orang yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto singkat.

"Ya tentu saja aku ingin les piano. Kau disini sedang apa hah?" Tanya Hinata balik yang tidak ingin kalah dinginnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menyindir sambil menahan tawanya. Ia kembali memainkan piano klasik yang sekarang telah berada didepannya, kali ini ia memainkan lagu _River Flows In You_ milik _Yiruma._

Hinata merasa tersindir dengan permainan Naruto, ia pikir Naruto mengejeknya yang mungkin memainkan _twinkle-twinkle_ saja belum bisa. Tetapi rasa kesalnya mulai meredam seiring mendengar permainan indah dan penuh perasaan saat jari jari tangan Naruto menari-nari dengan lincah di atas tuts piano. Jujur, Hinata mengakui kalau orang yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya ini hebat juga.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Hina– "

Naruto menghentikan permaiannya dan Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Anda disini Tuan Naruto" Ujar pegawai administrasi yang Hinata temui tadi.

Gadis indigo yang sedari tadi hanya diam sekarang hanya bisa cengo. Tuan Naruto? Apa dia pangeran ? Cucu pemilik Senju Musical ini ?CEO muda tampan yang diceritakan Miku padanya? Pikir Hinata.

"Ehm maaf sekali lagi. Hinata-san ternyata _coach_ yang akan mengajar Hinata-san tidak dapat mengajar anda ehm.. mungkin selama 3 bulan ini. Jadi Hinata-san mohon menunggu disini lebih lama ya, akan ada guru peng–"

"Tidak. Aku saja yang menjadi _coach_ nya, tidak ada penolakan"

Dua orang gadis cantik ini terkejut dengan perkataan cucu Senju Tsunade. Mendengar perintah sang cucu kesayangan Senju Tsunade barusan, mau tak mau si pegawai administrasi hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"A-a-apa apaan tadi? Aku tidak mau kau yang menjadi coach ku! Bisa bisa bukan ciuman pertamaku saja yang akan hilang!" Ucap Hinata sambil mengingat-ngingat kejadian memalukan saat bersama pria yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

"Diam dan ikuti saja."

Jawaban dingin dan tegas Naruto membuat bungkam Hinata. Kalau seperti ini dia sudah tidak berani beradu mulut lagi, takut dirinya jadi korban Naruto.

.

Hinata merutuki satu setengah jam berdua, hanya berdua bersama Naruto. Namikaze Naruto, seorang CEO di perusahaan Namikaze milik ayahnya, cucu dari Senju Tsunade dan sekarang menjadi _coach_ pengganti bagi Hinata.

Tapi apapun jabatan dan posisinya sekarang, Hinata tetap menganggap Naruto sebagai PRIA MESUM. Seperti tadi, pria jabrik itu membuat Hinata malu lagi pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto terus memandangi wajah bulat mulus Hinata. Yang gadis itu kira Naruto ingin 'menerkam'nya, dan ternyata Naruto berkata 'Aku bukan melihat wajahmu, aku melihat permainanmu saja'. Harga diri Hinata sepertinya sudah melayang.

Hinata harus mempersiapkan dirinya selama 3 bulan berguru pada sang _Coach_ Namikaze Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi, demi keinginan sang ibu ia akan melakukannya.

"Haduh macet lagi" Gumam Hinata. Hinata melirik jam yang terbalut pas ditangan putih porselennya. Sudah jam 6 ternyata, pantas saja jam pulang kerja.

 _ **Drrrtt Drrrtt**_

"Moshi-moshi _Neji-nii_ ada apa?"

'Hinata cepatlah pulang kerumah, tidak usah singgah ke toko roti mu. _Tou-san_ ingin berbicara'

"Apa? Bukannya _Neji-nii_ dan Tou-san pulang seminggu lagi?"

'Sebenarnya begitu. Besok kami akan berangkat lagi. Cepatlah pulang kami sudah menunggu'

 _ **Tuut Tuut Tuut**_

Hinata mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap layar handphone yang sudah mulai menghitam. Perasaan senang karena kakak dan ayahnya pulang lebih awal. Perasaan bingung karena tiba-tiba ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan. Dan sedih karena dua orang lelaki yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya akan kembali ke dunia pekerjaan mereka masing-masing besok pagi.

Tahun ke tahun Hinata memperhatikan waktu berkumpul bersama anggota keluarga mereka semakin jarang. Terkadang karena ada urusan pekerjaan, tugas, teman dan alasan lainnya. Terlebih lagi 3 tahun ini Hyuuga Neji sudah mengikuti jejak kepala keluarga mereka

Hinata menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia merindukan masa-masa saat sang ibunda masih berada di dunia. Mereka sekeluarga sangat sering berkumpul, pergi ke taman dan tertawa bersama. Ingin rasanya Hinata menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi seperti masa lalunya. Aahh, ingin rasanya waktu bisa diputar balik.

 _ **TIIN TIIN TIIN**_

"Hahh aku jadi melamun"

.

.

.

"Tou-san, Neji-nii, Hanabi maaf sudah menunggu lama" Ujar Hinata bersamaan dengan bungkukan badannya tanda meminta maaf dengan sopan.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk disamping kanan adiknya, Hanabi. Ia lihat wajah wajah mereka datar tanpa ekspresi. Hinata jadi gugup sendiri. Putri pertama Hyuuga Hiashi itu meremas rok panjang yang digunakannya.

"Hinata, kami bertiga sudah berdiskusi. Kakak dan adikmu sudah setuju nak." Sang kepala keluarga membuka suara

Hinata masih tetap diam mendengar penuturan ayah tercintanya. Tampak diam diluar tetapi berbagai macam pertanyaan menjalar di pikiran gadis indigo itu.

"Kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra sematawayang temannya Tou-san. Kami rasa usiamu sudah cocok untuk menikah, terlebih kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami tentang pria yang kau cintai–" Neji menghentikan sebentar perkataannya memberi waktu Hinata untuk mencerna.

Mulut Hinata menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Perjodohan? Apa-apaan itu? Menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak dicintainya, bahkan belum dikenalnya tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di otaknya.

"Memang pertama Nii-san tidak setuju. Tapi calon suami mu ini orang yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab. Nii-san sudah mengenalnya. Orangtua pihak laki-laki juga sangat setuju jadi tidak mungkin kita membatalkannya Hinata." Sambung Neji

"Ta-tapi Tou-san, Neji-nii aku belum ingin menikah. Masih banyak target targetku dalam hidup yang belum terwujud. Pernikahan itu bukan hal sepele" Hinata angkat bicara untuk memberitahu penolakannya.

Suasana semakin dingin. Hanabi hanya bisa diam jika ayahnya sudah berbicara, tidak mungkin bisa melawan.

"Tou-san tahu hal itu. Tou-san yakin kau akan bisa belajar mencintainya. Sebenarnya, kau sudah mengenal pria yang akan kau nikahi ini. Kalian akan menikah 3 bulan lagi, Tou-san yakin waktu 3 bulan akan cukup untuk saling mengenal"

Baru saja Hinata ingin bertanya siapa pria yang akan dinikahi nya itu, Hiashi dan Neji sudah pergi dari ruang keluarga mereka. Rasanya sekarang Hinata lebih kabur daripada harus menikah dengan jodohnya itu.

Hinata tak pernah memikirkan soal pernikahan. Selama hidupnya 24 tahun, Hinata baru sekali menyukai seorang pria, itupun hanya sebatas rasa kagum.

Pemikirannya tentang pacar,cinta atau pria sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu penting. Mungkin alasan yang paling kuat karena kakaknya dan ayahnya selalu memberi kasih sayang yang cukup.

Dan sekarang Hinata dihadapkan oleh keputusan keluarganya yang sangat mendadak. Menikah. _Patiserrie_ cantik ini bingung dengan jalan berpikir keluarganya yang menganggap enteng pasal pernikahaan.

Yah sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdoa supaya calon suaminya itu memang baik dan bertanggung jawab tidak seperti si PRIA MESUM.

 _Patiserrie_ muda itu butuh waktu menenangkan pikirannya sekarang. Ia beranjak kedalam kamar bernuansa ungu muda dan terbawa ke alam bunga tidur.

.

.

Dua orang sejoli turun dari sebuah mobil _ferarri_ hitam yang berhenti di depan sebuah _café_ untuk makan siang. Pemuda tampan dengan gadis cantik, terlihat sangat cocok seperti pada dongeng-dongeng.

"Naruto-kun, sedari tadi aku memperhatikan raut gelisah dari wajahmu, ada masalah apa?"

Mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk di pojokan _café_ yang bernuansa modern-klasik ini.

Makanan sudah dipesan, tetapi pertanyaan gadis yang duduk didepannya ini belum dijawab oleh Naruto dengan sepatah katapun.

"Naruto-kun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Shion menanyakan pertanyaannya sekali lagi. Gadis pirang itu mengusap lembut punggung tangan Naruto.

Iris shappire itu menatap lekat iris violet milik ratu hatinya. Tatapan sedih, kecewa dan penuh makna ditujukan hanya padanya.

"Shion, aku akan menikah 3 bulan lagi"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

 _ **Terimakasih buat kritik dan sarannya, maafkeun saya jika banyak kekurangan : ( juga belum bisa membalas semua review nya hehe**_

 _ **Makasih udah mau membaca, review, fav dan follow fic ini. Kalian memang The Best (baper lagi)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Masih **Newbie** | Banyak **typo** | **DLDR** | No EYD | Kesalahan lainnya dkk.

.

.

.

 _Coach, CEO, and My Lover._

 **#4**

.

.

.

"Shion, aku akan menikah 3 bulan lagi."

Tubuh Shion terhenyak. Mencoba mencerna perkataan kekasih hatinya barusan. Mereka berdua akan menikah 3 bulan lagi? Hati Shion menjerit 'kemenangan'.

Shion bingung. Mengapa Naruto melamarnya dengan cara mendadak begini? Setahunya Naruto adalah orang yang romantis masa melamar hanya dengan seperti ini saja?

"A-apa sekarang kau melamar ku Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion memastikan ekspetasinya.

Naruto terdiam. Matanya menatap ke arah tangan kekasihnya yang masih setia berada diatas tangan tan miliknya. Naruto mencoba untuk memberi tahu kebenaran, tetapi hatinya tidak tega.

"Aku sedang tidak melamarmu Shion. A-aku saja yang akan menikah, bukan denganmu tetapi dengan gadis yang dijodohkan Tou-san kepadaku" Naruto mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Iris biru nya belum berani menatap gadis pirang didepannya.

Sejak orangtuanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan, Naruto merasa aneh dengan perasaannya. Dirinya tidak merasa sakit hati yang sangat kuat, menangis, ataupun frustasi dan rasa lainnya seperti saat ditinggal cinta. Semuanya berjalan biasa dan hanya rasa hampa dan kehilangan yang mendatanginya. Reaksi yang tidak wajar bagi orang yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan dan akan menikah dengan gadis lain.

"To-tolong jangan bercanda Naruto-kun" Ucap Shion disusul dengan isakan tangis dari bibirnya.

Yap. Naruto sudah menduga hal ini. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa sekarang karena itu memanglah kebenarannya.

Naruto pun bangkit dari kursinya dan membawa Shion kedalam pelukannya. Mendekap sayang tubuh mungil kekasihnya mencoba menjadi penenang meski semuanya sia-sia.

"Shion, aku akan berusaha menghentikan perjodohannya. Jangan menangis" Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus surai pirang gadisnya.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum penuh arti dalam dekapan Naruto.

'Bagus Naruto. Karena kau dan segala milikmu hanya milik diriku seorang'

.

Suasana hingar bingar ,suara-suara musik _disco,_ aroma alkohol terasa sangat kental di tempat seperti ini. Semuanya bercampur aduk, tua muda lajang dan duda bercampur di _Club_ malam .

Banyak orang menari-nari di atas lantai dansa di salah satu _club_ malam yang cukup terkenal di seantero Konoha. Terkecuali dua orang ditengah ruangan yang lebih memilih duduk dan menikmati segelas bir berkelas.

"Gaara aku punya berita buruk."

Lelaki yang disebut namanya tadi meneguk habis segelas bir yang sekarang berada di genggamannya.

"Oh sayang berikan aku kabar baik saja. Aku sudah muak dengan hidupku." Jawab Gaara sambil menarik ujung dagu lancip milik lawan bicaranya ini.

Shion memonyongkan bibirnya kesal ke arah Gaara dan menepis tangan putih itu dari dagunya.

"Ini tentang Naruto. Ia ternyata sudah dijodohkan karena permintaan si Kushina brengsek itu!" Shion melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul meja hitam didepannya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Hei santai saja _baby._ Dia itu hanya mencintaimu dan kau bisa dengan mudah merenggut miliknya hanya karena cinta palsu dan drama yang kau punya"

Wajah Shion yang telah memerah padam akibat emosinya kini mulai meredam mendengar kata-kata rekan merahnya. Betul juga perkataan Gaara, Naruto hanya mencintainya.

Pria bersurai _maroon_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shion dan mengecup sekilas bibir nan menggoda tersebut.

"Tenanglah Shion aku akan menyiapkan rencana khusus. Yang kau lakukan sekarang carilah informasi tentang wanita yang akan menjadi istri Naruto."

Gaara merangkul sayang pundak Shion. Dirinya membawa tubuh mungil Shion keluar dari _club_ tempat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai rumah kedua lalu membawa Shion kerumahnya dan menghabiskan malam berdua.

.

.

Masih ada 25 menit lagi sebelum Hinata memulai jadwal kursus piano nya bersama si pirang mesum. Hinata memanfaatkan 25 menit itu sambil menunggu _coach_ tampannya datang.

Hinata mencoba memainkan beberapa lagu yang tercetak di buku kursus pianonya. Sedari tadi ia selalu mengulang karena kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang dia lakukan. Sepertinya dirinya memang hanya bisa memainkan lagu _twinkle-twinkle_ , itupun tanpa tambahan akord.

"Jelek sekali permainanmu"

"KKKKKYAAAAA" Refleks Hinata langsung melemparkan bukunya ke wajah tampan Naruto yang berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan Mozart.

"Go-gomen aku pikir kau hantu hehe" Sahut Hinata sempat-sempatnya menunjukkan senyum semanis gula.

Tadinya Naruto ingin membalas perlakuan gadis cerewet itu, tapi ia malah terpaku sebentar di tempat melihat senyuman bak bidadari yang diberikan Hinata. Ia jadi terbawa suasana. Tersadar akan pikirannya, ia langsung geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah bungkusan kue yang berada di samping Hinata.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan langsung memakan _cupcake_ yang berada di samping Hinata. Seketika mata Naruto langsung berbinar saat mengunyah _cupcake_ rasa vanilla.

"Hinataa, ini enak sekali! Kau beli dimana?" Tanya Naruto masih sambil mengunyah lahap _cupcake_ manis itu.

Hinata terkikik kecil melihat remah-remah kue disekeliling bibir Naruto. Ia tak menyanka, ternyata CEO yang gagah dan tampan bisa menjadi sangat kekanakan dan sembrono seperti sekarang.

"Itu kubuat sendiri. Dan yang tadi itu kuanggap pujian" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek ke arah Naruto karena lelaki tampan tadi sudah memujinya.

Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya dan langsung menelan sisa cupcake yang berada di tangannya mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Kau yang buat? Wah ternyata gadis garang sepertimu pandai memasak juga ya!" Ujar Naruto antusias.

Tak disangka aura hitam sudah menjalar disekitar tubuh Hinata. Sepertinya lain kali Naruto kalau ingin memuji orang harus berhati-hati (heheheh)

 _ **BRAAAK**_

Sekarang _totebag_ Hinata yang menjadi senjata, bukan buku lagi.

.

"Naruto terimakasih untuk pelajaran kali ini" Hinata membungkukkan badannya tanda berterima kasih.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis cerewet didepannya. Dari cara dia berterimakasih Naruto menyimpulkan dia perempuan yang sopan. Ya sopan, tapi cerewet dan garang.

Hinata mengeratkan sandangan _totebag_ nya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan Mozart. Baru beberapa langkah Hinata pergi,

"Hinata tunggu!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara _baritone_ itu membuatnya membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"A-ano begini. Tadi kan kau bilang _cupcake_ tadi kau yang buat, jadi aku mau minta tolong buatkan satu lusin lagi untukku ya? Akan kubayar." Naruto menautkan kedua tangannya memohon dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya.

Hati Hinata langsung luluh melihat pemandangan unyu unyu didepannya ini. Yah, tak masalahkan membantu orang, meskipun dia pria mesum?

"Hmm, kau datang saja ke toko rotiku 'Hina Bakery' kalau kau ingin. Kau penggemar cupcake ya?" Hinata menertawakan Naruto sepele.

"Bukan untukku tapi KE-KA-SIH-KU" Ucap Naruto menekankan setiap suku kata 'kekasihku'

 _ **DEG**_

Tangan mungil seputih porselen itu meremas atasan sebelah kiri atasnya. Aneh, pikir Hinata.

Dengan cepat Hinata tersenyum kembali dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah Naruto. Ternyata Naruto sangat menyayangi kekasihnya ya, ah andai saja jodohnya nanti sangat baik dan menyayanginya.

Jodoh?

"Hei Hinata kenapa diam saja?" Tangan tan yang bergerak naik turun didepan wajah milik Hinata menyadarkannya dari lamunan tentang perjodohan.

"Ah tidak apa, maaf mengabaikanmu"

Naruto mengernyit heran. Gadis didepannya ini tidak pandai sekali berbohong. Naruto ingin sedikit mengerjainya.

"Hm apa kau memikirkan pacarmu ya?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar jangan menghinaku!"

"Suami?"

"Heh! Aku masih suci!"

"Orang yang kau suka?"

"Tidak ada"

"Jodoh"

"…"

"HAHAHAHA" Naruto tertawa lantang! Jebakannya berhasil ternyata dia memikirkan tentang jodohnya. Eh Jodoh? 

"Hinata, apa kau dijodohkan orangtuamu?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Ternyata nasib mereka sama, sama-sama dijodohkan oleh orangtua masing-masing. Bedanya, ada seseorang yang masih menetap di hati Naruto sekarang.

"Kalau begitu nasib kita sama dong"

"Kau dijodohkan?" Hinata terkejut. Bukannya tadi Naruto berkata bahwa ia ingin memberikan _cupcake_ pada kekasihnya? Tapi mengapa ia dijodohkan? Batin Hinata

Bukannya menjawab serius, Naruto malah semakin tertawa melihat reaksi lucu yang dibuat Hinata. Dari luar mungkin ia tertawa, tetapi suasana hatinya mendung memikirkan dengan perjodohan yang sudah didepan mata.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **KLIIING**_

Lonceng pintu salah satu toko roti berbunyi. Hinata masih sibuk menata cupcake-cupcake berbagai macam rasa yang baru keluar dari dalam dapur toko roti kesayangannya.

"Selamat datang di Hina Bake" Ujar pegawai di bagian kasir.

Dua orang masuk bersama kedalam toko roti tersebut. Si wanita menggandeng manis tangan milik kekasihnya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat sekelilingnya penuh dengan kue dan roti dengan hiasan hiasan yang lucu.

"Ah Hinata"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, orang yang bernama Hinata itu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang belakangan ini terngiang dikepalanya.

"Ah ternyata kau Naruto. Ini kekasihmu ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyuman bidadari miliknya.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Orang yang dimaksud kekasih Naruto itu pun bersalaman tangan dengan Hinata dan saling berkenalan.

 _ **DEG**_

Getaran yang sama seperti yang Hinata rasakan kemarin sore terjadi kembali. Apa dirinya sakit jantung? Mungkin saja, karena dulu mendiang ibunya telah pergi akibat serangan jantung. Pikir Hinata.

Setelah sibuk berkenalan, sepasang insan manusia itu berkeliling di toko rotinya. Hinata melihat bagaimana dua orang sejoli itu sangat akrab. Mulut Naruto berkomat-kamit yang dibalas dengan tawa dan senyum oleh Shion sambil memilih beberapa cupcake buatan Hinata. Hinata jadi merasa sedikit panas sekarang, padahal didalam ruangan ini pendingin sudah dipasang. Merasa membuang waktunya melihat orang yang sedang berpacaran, gadis mungil tadi melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

Shion melirik tajam dan penuh makna saat Hinata berbincang dengan Naruto di kasir. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan mencari kontak seseorang untuk dikirim pesan singkat.

'Gaara, nama gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata'

 _Pesan anda sudah terkirim._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bersambung…**_

 _ **Hohoho saya balik lagi dengan chapter 4 ini.**_

 _ **Jan lupa untuk meripiw aww**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah membaca/meripiu/fav/follow fic ini**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hohoho sebelumnya yang bertanya di chap kemarin tentang gimana Shion bisa tahu Hinata akan dijawab di chap ini ;)**

 **Tambahan lagi, untuk kesan romancenya mungkin belum terlalu menonjol. Ditambah dengan fakta author seorang jomblo (ga nyambung) huhuhu maafkeun ane**

 **Ya panjang juga ya bacot saya. Mari membaca!**

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Masih **Newbie** | Banyak **typo** | **DLDR** | No EYD | Kesalahan lainnya dkk.

.

.

.

 _Coach, CEO, and My Lover._

 **#5**

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara, pemuda 26 tahun yang sudah kehilangan arah hidupnya. Hidupnya sudah sebatang kara sejak sepuluh tahun lalu atas kepergian seluruh anggota keluarga karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Yang ia punya sekarang hanyalah club malam peninggalan kakak laki-lakinya. Hidupnya dikelilingi lampu lampu disco, gadis-gadis malam, bir dan alcohol di tiap langkah hidupnya. Persetan dengan dosa dan kesehatan, bagi Sabaku Gaara semua itu tidak berarti lagi.

Oh ya, yang ia punya setelah club malam adalah Shion. Pemuda bersurai maroon ini bertemu Shion tiga tahun terakhir. Yamada Shion, dulunya ia berjumpa dengan Shion si _strip dancer_ baru di _club_ malam miliknya.

Pesona dan kecantikan yang dimiliki Shion membuat dunianya teralihkan. Sejak dari kejadian itu mereka semakin dekat dan Gaara dibutakan oleh cinta dan mulai masuk kedalam peraturan dan permainan yang diciptakan Shion.

Tujuan hidupnya sudah ia temukan, Shion adalah tempat bersandar baginya. Kebahagiaan Shion adalah yang paling penting bagi Gaara walaupun ia harus melakukan dosa berat sekalipun. Sekali lagi, persetan dengan dosa, itu tidak berarti lagi bagi dirinya.

"…kun"

"..ra-kun"

"Gaara-kun!"

Gaara menoleh dan mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah sumber suara yang sedari tadi memanggil manja namanya.

Shion hanya tersenyum manis karena pemuda merah itu akhirnya mendengar panggilan darinya. Shion melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membaca majalahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Jadi, apa Naruto sudah tahu tentang siapa Hyuuga Hinata sebenarnya?" Tanya Gaara sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kurasa tidak" Jawab Shion singkat tanpa memalingkan matanya dari majalah wanita yang dibelinya kemarin.

Gaara mengernyit bingung. Jika Naruto belum tahu, bagaimana wanitanya ini dengan cepat mendapati tentang calon istri kekasih palsunya itu?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? padahal calon suaminya sendiri belum tahu dengan siapa dia akan dijodohkan."

Shion menghela nafas dan memutar matanya bosan. Gaara sudah mengganggu aktivitas berleha-lehanya. Mau tak mau ia harus cerita ulang kembali kalau tidak sumber uangnya tidak akan berjalan mulus.

 _ **Flashback**_

' _Ya Naruto-kun nanti akan ku telfon'_

'…'

' _Aishiteru'_

 _TUT TUT TUT_

 _Sudah 3 jam kaki Shion berjalan kesana kemari, keluar masuk toko-toko pakaian, kosmetik sampai sepatu. Ia lupa akan kepentingan dirinya sendiri hingga suara keroncongan dari perut rata miliknya mulai melancarkan protes._

 _Kaki jenjang Shion membawanya ke salah satu restoran oriental yang sekarang sangat ramai dikunjungi. Tapi untunglah, si penerima tamu memberikan satu kursi yang tersisa di restoran itu untuknya._

 _Shion sudah memesan menu makan siang untuk perut tersayangnya. Ia mengambil smartphone canggihnya yang tergeletak di atas meja bulat, sampai suara seseorang yang cukup sering didengar dirinya mengusik perhatian gadis pirang itu._

 _Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesebelah kiri dimana suara itu berasal._

 _Skakmat! Ternyata suara yang mengusik perhatiannya itu adalah suara wanita tua sialan yang terus menghalangi jalan mulus hubungannya bersama Namikaze Naruto._

 _Disana, Kushina ternyata buka hanya bersama suaminya, melainkan bersama dua orang lelaki berambut panjang yang diikat satu dan memiliki bola mata yang aneh menurut Shion._

 _Sesekali ia menguping pembicaraan nyonya besar Namikaze itu sambil menunggu makan siangnya datang._

" _Hei Hiashi, apa kau punya foto calon menantuku yang cantik itu? Jika saatnya sudah tiba akan kutunjukkan pada Naruto"_

 _Calon menantu? Ditunjukkan pada Naruto? Shion 100% yakin orang yang dimaksud Kushina adalah jodohnya Naruto._

 _Shion menjadi sangat penasaran. Posisi duduknya yang bertolak belakang dengan Kushina membuat iris violetnya sulit mendapati foto calon istri kekasih pirangnya itu._

 _._

 _Setelah 20 menit, pelayan restoran datang bertepatan dengan perginya Kushina bersama orang-orang aneh tadi. Orang yang sudah mengantri untuk mendapatkan kursi di restoran oriental ini datang dan duduk di kursi yang diduduki Kushina tadi._

" _Ehm nona, apa foto ini milik anda?" Tanya salah seorang yang menempati tempat duduk Kushina tadi menanyai dirinya._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang Shion segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil foto yang disodorkan kepada dirinya._

 _Senyum sinis penuh makna terukir di wajah putih mulus Shion._

 **End Flashback**

Pria beriris jade yang duduk disampingnya hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan wanitanya ini.

"Mungkin ini semua sudah ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama bukan?" Ujar Shion penuh keyakinan.

Pertanyaan Shion hanya dibalas dengan hembusan asap rokok dari mulut Gaara.

"Jadi, cara apa yang kau inginkan? Terror? Racun? Maut?" Tanya Gaara kembali menghisap batang rokok digenggamannya.

Shion tersenyum mendengar tawaran dari Gaara.

"Berikan aku semuanya–"

Shion menahan perkataannya dan menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong ke arah depan.

"Dan oh ya, tambahkan dua orang ke daftar mu, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Hinata berguru kepada Naruto. Sejauh ini semuanya masih baik dan lancar saja, ya walaupun terkadang ada perdebatan kecil yang terjadi sebagaimana _coach_ dengan muridnya.

Hinata bersyukur juga bisa mendapatkan guru seperti Naruto. Coach pirang mesum itu tetap sabar meski berkali-kali Hinata melakukan kesalahan berulang kali.

"Hmm sejauh ini kau berkembang cukup baik" Ujar Naruto sambil menuliskan sesuatu di buku tugas dan laporan perkembangan piano milik Hinata.

Setelah siap menandatangani buku laporan tadi, Naruto segera memberikan benda bersampul itu pada Hinata. Naruto mengernyit bingung, biasanya perempuan didepannya ini akan langsung pergi kalau Naruto sudah selesai menandatangi buku laporannya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"Eh ano, m-maukah kau bermain untukku sekali saja?" Jawab Hinata dengan jari telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk piano klasik di tengah ruangan Mozart. Jujur saja, meski terkadang dirinya kesal melihat tingkah mesum Naruto, Hinata mengakui dirinya sangat suka sekali mendengar permainan piano Naruto. Hati dan pikirannya dalam sekejap sependapat lurus mendengar permainan indah Naruto.

Mendengar permintaan gadis cantik bak bidadari tadi, Naruto segera mengambil tempat. Tangan tangannya mendarat sempurna di tuts tuts hitam dan putih. Naruto ingin memainkan sebuah lagu, sebuah lagu yang selalu bisa menghapus kesedihannya.

Perlahan lahan tangan tangan tan milik Naruto dengan telaten menekan tuts-tuts piano. Naruto memainkan sebuah lagu yang sangat dikenal Hinata, lagu yang dimainkan mendiang sang ibu disaat Hanabi adik kecilnya sedang menangis dan simponi itu obat paling manjur untuk menghentikan tangis adik kecilnya, _Liebestraum no.3._

Setitik air mata menyelinap keluar dari iris _amethyst_ sang putri Hyuuga. Ia terus menikmati, menghayati setiap harmoni yang dimainkan Naruto. Pikirannya terulas kembali disaat-saat indah kehidupannya.

Sekarang lagu itu bukannya malah menghentikan tangis tetapi malah mengeluarkan tetesan air mata.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia menikmati setiap melodi yang diciptakan oleh _Frans Liszt_ tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap nada yang dikeluarkan dari alat musik yang sudah mengambil bagian dalam hidupnya.

Naruto menyudahi permainannya saat mendengar isakan isakan tangis kecil yang dikeluarkan dari bibir _peach_ Hinata.

 _ **DEG**_

Getaran aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto saat melihat perempuan mungil yang sedang menangis tersedu. Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto. Tangan kanannya mendekap tubuh ringkih Hinata sedangkan tangan sebelah kirinya membelai rambut indigo Hinata.

Tubuh dan hati Naruto menghangat. Berpelukan dengan Hinata memiliki sensasi berbeda saat berpelukan dengan Shion, entahlah tapi jelas berbeda.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Suara khas Naruto bertanya dengan penuh rasa.

Masih merasa nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bebicara dalam tangisnya.

"A-aku t-teringat dengan hiks mendiang Ibuku" Jawaban Hinata membuat tangisnya semakin memecah.

Naruto bukanlah orang munafik. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang penting dalam hidup, terlebih Hinata kehilangan jantung kehidupannya. Ia memberikan waktu untuk Hinata menangis dulu.

.

Sepuluh menit Naruto dan Hinata habiskan dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain, berbagi keheningan dalam kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

Mulai sadar dengan posisinya sekarang, Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan mendorong dada bidang pria tan itu.

"Ck dasar ME-SUM!" Pernyataan Hinata sukses menghancurkan suasana mellow, dan juga sukses membuat mulut Naruto menganga.

Apa-apaan tadi? Baru 10 menit yang lalu Hinata bersikap seperti bidadari cantik jatuh dari surga, eh sekarang garang mode on batin Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghelas nafas, ia malas beradu mulut dengan Hinata. Biarlah perempuan itu menyadarinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Naruto sambil merapikan buku-buku mengajarnya dan memasukan ke tas ransel hitam.

Hinata diam dengan wajah merona. Ia sudah sadar akan kejadian 10 menit yang lalu, ternyata mereka berdua sama mesumnya.

"Tempat ini sudah mau tutup. Ini sudah malam. Dan diluar hujan" Ucap Naruto. CEO muda itu terlalu gengsi untuk mengajak Hinata pulang bersama. Ia tahu hari ini gadis cerewet itu dijemput kakaknya dan sampai sekarang tak kunjung datang.

Hinata mengabaikan 'tawaran tidak langsung' dari Naruto. Ia terlalu gengsi meng-iyakan ajakan Naruto.

 _ **PIP**_

Hinata membaca pesan masuk dari Neji. Kakaknya itu mengirimkan pesan kalau ia tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada meeting mendadak.

Naruto mengerti saat melihat raut muka Hinata yang terkejut setelah mebaca pesan dari ponsel lipatnya. Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum mengejek dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Yahh sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain?"

Tangan tan Naruto segera menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata membawanya keluar dari ruangan Mozart

"KKYAAA dasar mesuuuuumm!"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **Sepertinya makin gaje ya -.-**

 **Trimakasih uda meripiw/fav/follow fic dari saya ini. Kiranya sodara/i tetap mengikuti fic gaje ini #ngarep**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya #ngareplagi**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Masih **Newbie** | Banyak **typo** | **DLDR** | No EYD | Kesalahan lainnya dkk.

.

.

.

 _Coach, CEO, and My Lover._

 **#6**

.

.

.

"Selamat datang tuan, ingin mencari apa?"

"Uh, oh itu, mencari _cupcake_ vanilla"

Pegawai toko roti tadi mengantar Gaara ke counter _cupcakes_. Sebenarnya Gaara bukanlah tipe pria yang suka makanan manis, tujuannya ke tempat ini ialah untuk melaksanakan permintaan Shion. _Cupcake_ dan Hinata.

Iris jade gara menelusuri seluruh toko roti, mencari perempuan incarannya.

"Euh maaf, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan pemilik toko?" Tanya Gaara pada pegawai kasir.

"Oh Hinata-san ya, mari ikut saya"

.

Sore ini jadwal mengajar Naruto sedang kosong. Naruto duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Dirinya senyam senyum sendiri mengingat murid spesialnya itu. Terlintas bayangan dirinya saat bersama Hinata, Hinata yang cerewet sampai Hinata yang manis dengan rona merah di kedua pipi tembemnya.

Dirinya kembali mengingat bagaimana hangatnya pelukan seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ada sisi rapuh yang gadis itu tutupi dengan senyum hangatnya, senyum yang membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

EEEHH? Kenapa Naruto malah memikirkan Hinata.

Pria berkulit tan itu menutup matanya, menikmati semilir angina sore yang menerpa wajahnya berharap semua kegundahan, kerisauan dan masalahnya dapat hilang.

"Namikaze-sama, nyonya besar memanggil anda ke ruang tengah."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar ucapan _maid_ keluarga mereka. Pewaris tunggal Namikaze itu yakin ibunya akan berbicara tentang perjodohan atau tentang Shion.

Ia berjalan dengan tegap menuju ke bagian ruang tengah rumah besar Namikaze. Didapatinya sang ibu yang tengah duduk sambil melipat tangan dan melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada anaknya sendiri.

"Ada apa Kaa-chan? Apa Kaa-chan ingin dibelikan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto berbasa basi.

Kushina hanya diam masih dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Apa Naruto tidak lihat sorot mata ibunya itu? Masih sempat saja Naruto berbasa-basi.

"Naruto duduk." Perintah Kushina dengan tegas dan dingin.

Pemuda yang disebut namanya tadi meneguk ludahnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi.

Kushina menghela nafasnya panjang. "Naruto, ibu ingin kau putuskan Shion sekarang juga."

Skakmat! Spekulasi Naruto terbuktikan. Ini sudah ke sekian kali ibunya meminta hubungannya dengan Shion diakhiri.

"Ibu sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memutuskan ikatan dengannya!" Jawab Naruto hampir membentak Kaa-chan nya.

"PUTUSKAN SEKARANG ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL NARUTO! K-kau tidak tahu bagaimana jati diri Shion sebenarnya!" Emosi Kushina sudah pada titik puncaknya. Mengapa anak sematawayangnya ini sekarang sudah menjadi pembangkang? Cintanya pada Shion betul betul sudah membutakan Naruto.

Kushina memulai drama seorangnya, meneteskan air mata dan pergi dari ruang tengah meninggalkan sosok Naruto.

Naruto benci. Ia benci terjebak kembali ke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan ibunya. Di sisi lain, ia belum siap memutuskan Shion meski kenyataannya 3 bulan lagi semua itu akan berakhir.

Surai jabriknya ia jambak dengan kasar. Ia terjebak sekarang. Stress. Emosi. Amarah bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Ia beranjak ke ruangan dimana bisa menenangkan dirinya, bermain Piano.

.

Entah sudah lagu ke berapa yang telah dimainkan Naruto. Entah sudah berapa detik ia habiskan di ruangan ini sendirian, tapi rasa gelisah masih belum mau beranjak dari hatinya.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, biasanya jika sudah memainkan satu atau dua melodi saja dirinya sudah dapat tenang dan mulai mencari jawaban tanpa amarah dan lebih logis.

Tapi kali ini dia masih belum bisa memutuskan. Ia sudah seperti orang gila sekarang, sudah lima jam dia habiskan duduk di depan piano klasik yang sudah menemaninya selama 19 tahun.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Perut _sixpack_ nya sedari tadi sudah mengeluarkan bunyi yang selalu diabaikan oleh Naruto. Ia bahkan belum mandi dan menyelesaikan dokumen dokumen pekerjaannya.

Tubuh Naruto sedang membutuhkan pelukan dari 'dia'. Telinga Naruto rindu mendengar suara milik 'dia'. Tangan Naruto ingin mengusap rambut indah 'nya'.

Shion? Tidak. dia tidak ingin pelukan Shion. Dia menginginkan seseorang yang lain.

Perlahan pandangannya mulai membuyar, kabur dan semua yang dilihat Naruto menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Seperti hari biasanya, Hinata mengikuti kurus les piano, mempraktekkan hasil latihannya di rumah, dan diberikan catatan laporan. Tapi, Hari ini ada yang berbeda. Bukan Naruto yang merepetinya hari ini. Bukan canda Naruto yang didengarnya dalam satu setengah jam ini.

Mendapati kabar dari pegawai Senju Musical bahwa kemarin malam Naruto tak sadarkan diri dan opname di rumah sakit membuat hati Hinata nyeri. Hatinya dan pikirannya gelisah mendengar kabar _coach_ cerewet dan periangnya itu jatuh sakit. Seingatnya, dua hari lalu mereka masih bertukar canda, bahkan bertukar pelukan. Sebelum menuju kesana Hinata menyempatkan untuk membeli buah-buahan segar bagi Naruto. Ah manisnya

Sesampai di Konoha Central Hospital, Hinata segera menaiki lift rumah sakit. Sedari tadi mulutnya menggumamkan kata kata doa agar Naruto baik baik saja. Untunglah pegawai Senju Musical tadi sudah memberi tahu alamat kamar Naruto.

Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan rawat inap CEO Namikaze Corp. Tak berapa lama, pintu kamar 123 dibuka oleh wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat menawan. Hinata yakin wanita didepannya ini adalah _Kaa-san_ nya Naruto, sudah bisa ditebak dari bentuk wajah dan matanya.

Mata Kushina membulat melihat perempuan didepannya ini. Kushina mengucek matanya meyakinkan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Ini HINATA? JODOH NARUTO?KYAAA rasanya Kushina ingin menciumi calon menantunya itu. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya, anak dan calon menantunya ini belum tahu siapa jodoh mereka sebenarnya.

"A-ano ba-san apa Naruto dirawat disini?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

Kushina mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Hinata. Ahh kalau sudah seperti ini ia ingin membiarkan Naruto berduaan dengan Hinata, yah siapa tahu seminggu lagi Kushina sudah menjadi calon nenek? (#plakk)

"Ah iya nak. Masuk saja, Naruto sedang tidur. Kaa-chan mau kebawah sebentar ya." Jawab Kushina sambil menunjukkan cengiran seperti milik Naruto.

Baru Hinata mau masuk ke dalam kamar–

"Ahh Hi- eh maksudku, kamu, kamu panggil _ba-san_ Kaa-chan saja ya ;)" Ucap Kushina mengedipkan sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat sebelah jempolnya layaknya Gai sensei.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan Kushina barusan hanya bisa cengo, ternyata anak dan ibu sama saja.

.

Iris amethyst Hinata menatap sendu seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang pasien. Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto sepelan mungkin agar suara sol sepatunya tidak membangunkan pemilik senyuman secerah matahari itu. Ia meletakkan buah-buahan yang sempat dibelinya tadi.

Tangan Hinata mengusap lembut lengan kekar pria disampingnya ini. Dilihatnya makanan rumah sakit yang belum tersentuh sedikitpun, mungkin Naruto sedari tadi belum sadar dari alam mimpinya.

Lagi, jari jari kecil Hinata mengusap pelan pipi Naruto. Matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Naruto, mulai dari mata, hidung hingga bibirnya yang berwarna pucat sekarang. Jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, Naruto terlihat imut dan menenangkan.

"Eunggh"

Lenguhan kecil dari bibir pucat Naruto menghentikan pergerakan jari jari Hinata di pipinya.

"Hi-Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang lumayan serak, serak serak sexy itu membuat wajah Hinata merona hebat.

"Ah iya. A-aku mendapat kabar k-kalau kau sakit, ja-jadi aku ingin melihat keadaanmu" Jawab Hinata sambil menautkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kepedulian Hinata. Padahal ia tidak meminta gadis itu datang kemari dan merepotkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku lapar sekali Hinata. Oh iya, Kaa-chanku kemana?"

"Tadi ba-san bilang ia ingin kebawah sebentar." Jawab Hinata.

Hinata mengambil nampan makanan yang terletak di meja sebelah kiri Naruto. Lalu perlahan ia menuangkan air putih ke gelas kosong yang disediakan rumah sakit.

"Hinata, suapin ya? Tanganku masih sakit" Rengek Naruto manja ditambah jurus _puppy eyes_ nya, yah bagaimana lagi Hinata tidak bisa menolak.

Tangan Hinata dengan telaten menyuapkan bubur ayam ke mulut Naruto. Karena makan terlalu lahap, sesekali Hinata mengelap noda noda sisa bubur Naruto yang makan seperti anak kecil.

Naruto bahagia. Yah, walaupun dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini dia bahagia. Memang betul kata orang, bahagia itu sederhana. Ia senang bisa melihat Hinata kembali, melihat rona pipinya dan tawa kecil yang dikarenakan candaan Naruto. Apalagi tadi Hinata dengan senang hati menyuapi dirinya yang seperti anak kecil.

 _ **Drrt Drrt Drrt**_

"Moshi-moshi Gaara-kun?"

"Ah maaf aku tidak bisa"

"Ha'i"

Hinata belum menutup ponselnya. Jari-jarinya masih mengetikkan sesuatu.

Naruto berfikir. Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan suffix 'kun' padahal orang lain ia panggil dengan sebutan seperti itu? Eh kenapa jadi berharap seperti ini? Batin Naruto.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Cih, gadis itu tidak bisa. Katanya dia sedang menjenguk temannya"

Shion menghela nafas panjang. Ia jatuhkan dirinya ke sofa empuk dibelakangnya. Bagaimana rencana busuknya bersama Gaara akan berjalan lancar jika seperti ini? Jika terus ditunda kemungkinan besar pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata dilaksanakan.

"Tenanglah Shion. Oh ya, apa kau tidak menjenguk kekasihmu itu? Khh" Tanya Gaara dengan tawa liciknya.

Shion hanya menggeleng. Ia malas menjenguk Naruto. Apa pentingnya bagi dirinya?. Kalau Naruto jatuh sakit seperti ini dirinya sendiri yang akan rugi, harus membeli ini itu, mengurusi Naruto membuang buang waktu Shion untuk memanjakan dirinya saja.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah sehat sejak tiga hari lalu. Semua berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja. Intensitas kedekatan Naruto dan Hinata pun semakin bertambah.

Seperti saat ini Naruto sengaja mengajak Hinata untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Kalau urusan pakaian Naruto orang yang tidak terlalu pedulian layaknya lelaki kebanyakan, menurutnya waktu ke waktu model pakaian pria begitu begitu saja jadi untuk apa repot berbelanja membuang waktu dan uang saja.

Tapi kali ini Naruto berbelanja untuk kekasihnya Shion. Ini bukan atas kehendaknya tapi kehendak Shion. Dan ini juga bukan kesalahan Shion melainkan dirinya yang mengajak Shion mengunjungi pesta pernikahan teman Naruto.

 **Flashback**

 _Siang ini Naruto menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di rumah Shion. Tadinya Naruto ingin makan siang di kantor saja, tapi Shion berpesan kali ini dia yang memasak makan siang spesial untuk Naruto._

 _Disinilah Naruto sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan Shion menyantap sajian yang sengaja dibuatkan untuk dirinya seorang._

 _Rasanya enak, sangat enak malahan seperti di restoran bintang lima. Sangking enaknya rasa makanan itu, Naruto tidak yakin tangan tangan Shion yang meracik bumbu hidangan lezat ini. Karena setahunya Shion tidak pernah mengajaknya makan masakannya sendiri._

 _Yasudahlah, tidak baik berburuk sangka. Sepasang kekasih harus saling menaruh rasa percaya, pikir Naruto._

" _Shion, apa sabtu ini kau kosong?" Tanya Naruto di sela-sela makan siangnya._

 _Shion mengangguk sambil mengunyah sepotong daging di mulutnya._

" _Ah bagus. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta pernikahan si dobe" Ujar Naruto menunjukkan undangan pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Shion mengangguk dan mulai membaca isi undangannya._

" _Oh ya Shion. Aku diberi 2 undangan, dan satu undangan untuk dua orang. Bagaimana kalau satu lagi kuberikan pada Hi-"_

 _Perkataan Naruto dipotong cepat oleh Shion._

" _Tidak Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kalau ku berikan kepada sahabat lama ku? Dia sedang mencari kerja, mungkin bisa kukenalkan pada tuan Uchiha tadi?" Ujar Shion mencari alasan untuk melancarkan rencana jahatnya._

 _Naruto menghelakan nafasnya pasrah. "Baiklah"._

" _Umm itu Naruto-kun, gaun pesta ku sudah tidak ada lagi" Rengek Shion berharap Naruto mengerti apa kemauannya._

 _Naruto menatap Shion kesal. "Tapi Shion, gaunmu itu sudah lebih 2 lemari besar. Seminggu lalu kau baru berbelanja"_

 _Shion tak ingin kalah. "Tapi Naruto-kun, apa kau mau kekasihmu tampil jelek dan ketinggalan zaman di pesta pernikahan sahabatmu?"_

 _Betul juga perkataan Shion. Naruto tidak ingin mempermalukan kekasihnya dan dirinya di depan teman-teman Naruto. Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menolak._

 **End Flashback**

"Jadi kita kemana lagi Hinata? Ini sudah toko ke tujuh tapi kita belum dapat gaun yang menurutmu cocok. Kakiku sudah pegal" Naruto berhenti sebentar dan meneguk sebotol kopi ditangannya

Hinata memutar matanya bosan. Memang pria tidak bisa diajak kompromi kalau sudah menyangkut 'belanja'.

"Toko yang ini yang terakhir, aku yakin disini pasti ada. Aku mohon ya Na-Ru-To-Kuuuun yang tampan sekali" Jawab Hinata memelas dan menekankan kata 'Naruto-kun' dan menunjukkan jarinya berbentuk 'v'

Naruto tersenyum licik. Ia berfikir sebentar lalu…

"Baiklah aku akan setuju. Tapi mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Naruto-kun!"

.

Hinata asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Mencari-cari gaun pesta untuk digunakan kekasih Naruto sabtu ini. Hinata rasa Naruto orang yang sangat sayang, bahkan terlalu sayang pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Sementara Naruto cuman duduk ditemani game di handphonenya menunggu Hinata menemukan gaun yang pas menurutnya.

"Naru- eh maksudku Naruto-kun, yang ini kelihatan bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu? Harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal" Mata Hinata berbinar melihat gaun sepanjang mata kaki berwarna emas yang sekarang berada di genggamannya.

Naruto tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk. Untung Hinata sudah menemukan gaun yang cocok, dan untung juga dompet Naruto tidak meringis.

"Ah! Hinata bagaimana kalau kau coba dulu? Takutnya ukurannya tidak pas" Pinta Naruto.

"Ini pasti pas! Badan Shion-san itu langsing tau! Mana mungkin tidak muat" Hinata memonyongkan bibirnya sedikit kesal.

Naruto memutar matanya keatas. Dia masih punya satu cara lagi!

"Hinata-chan, aku mohon coba sekali ya? Ya?" Dengan jurus puppy eyesnya, pipi digembungkan, bibir di monyongkan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata luluh.

.

.

Naruto masih menunggu gadis indigo tadi berganti di ruang ganti pakaian. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat penampilan Hinata

 _ **Sreek**_

Suara tirai ruang ganti pakaian membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya melihat perempuan yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

Iris _shappire_ Naruto membulat melihat penampilan Hinata dari atas sampai ujung kakinya. Satu kata terlintas di kepalanya, sempurna.

"Hi-Hinata kau cantik sekali"

Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal, memang Hinata sekarang terlihat bak bidadari jatuh dari surga #eaaa.

"Apa kau baru sadar?! Aku sudah cantik dari dulu tau bweekk" Ejek Hinata. Jujur ia senang mendengar penuturan Naruto, tapi ia juga jadi salah tingkah.

Naruto dan Hinata keluar bersamaan diiringi dengan canda tawa dari bibir mereka. Berharap kebahagiaan seperti ini akan selalu ada.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Akhirnya chap 6 siap juga.

Trimakasih buat yang udah membaca dan meriview sekalian! Diikutin terus ya fic gaje ini #pfftt

Jangan lupa mereview,, saran dan review kalian adalah energi saya hehehehe ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Masih **Newbie** | Banyak **typo** | **DLDR** | No EYD | Kesalahan lainnya dkk.

.

.

.

 _Coach, CEO, and My Lover._

 **#7**

.

.

.

Malam ini sama seperti malam malam lainnya. Gelapnya cakrawala ditemani sang purnama. Lampu-lampu jalan menemani manusia melewati malam.

Terlihat biasa, tapi malam ini merupakan malam istimewa bagi pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Tamu-tamu berdatangan masuk ke dalam sebuah _ballroom_ hotel mewah di pusat kota Konoha.

Hampir semua tamu berasal dari kalangan atas berdatangan dengan pasangannya, teman, kekasih maupun teman hidup.

Begitulah Naruto, datang bersama sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat glamour. Shion dalam balutan gaun emas barunya terlihat sangat menawan. Seperti biasa, Naruto menggunakan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam berkelasnya.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu masih bergandengan tangan mesra sampai dua orang berambut maroon menggandeng gadis anggun menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto-kun, ini sahabatku yang kuceritakan saat itu. Sabaku Gaara" Ujar Shion bersandiwara memperkenalkan kekasih aslinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto menatap intens gadis yang sedang digandeng Gaara. Hyuuga Hinata. Sahabat Shion ini sedang menggandeng mesra murid eksklusifnya. Cih, Naruto tidak suka.

Melihat respon Naruto yang belum membalas uluran tangan Gaara, Shion menyiku perut sixpack kekasihnya itu. Dengan canggung Naruto menyalami uluran tangan Gaara dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan pasangan Uchiha dipenuhi dengan musik dan kebahagiaan orang-orang yang mendatangi malam spesial mereka. Tak terasa malam berlalu dan sekarang sudah melewati pertengahan acara.

"Ne Naruto-kun, ku tinggal sebentar ya. Aku ingin ke toilet" Pinta Shion seraya melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan jari-jari tangan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk mempersilahkan Shion pergi dari ballroom mewah yang didominasi cahaya emas.

.

Disisi lain Hinata kebingungan mencari-cari partner nya yang mengajaknya ke pesta pernikahan sahabat Naruto. Hinata sedari tadi menyelip diantara banyaknya tamu undangan yang sedang berbincang bincang dengan segelas wine ditangan mereka.

 _ **BRUUK**_

Merasa menabrak tubuh seseorang Hinata segera meminta maaf dan ingin pergi secepatnya.

"Sumimasen saya sedang terburu-buru."

Sayang sekali, pergerakan Hinata tertahan karena ulah sebuah tangan kekar yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan putihnya.

Hinata terhenyak dan menatap wajah pemilik tangan kekar yang terlihat tidak asing bagi dirinya.

Iris _amethyst_ gadis anggun itu membalas tatapan sapphire indah didepannya. Kerja jantung Hinata bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan tautan tangannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau mau kemana, hm?"

"Itu, aku sedang mencari Gaara-kun" Jawab Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya kesekeliling ruangan besar itu, mengalihkan dirinya dari tatapan menenangkan Naruto yang bisa membuat dirinya jatuh pingsan.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Hinata merona. Kali ini tidak ada balasan Hinata yang mengatakan Naruto pria mesum atau apalah itu. Karena dia senang penuturan Naruto barusan.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Menikmati suasana pesta pernikahan pasangan Uchiha. Ah, mereka sangat senang sekaligus iri bisa melihat dua orang manusia itu berbahagia dengan pilihan hatinya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Mata mereka melihat dan hati mereka memilih.

Tiba-tiba, musik pesta yang terdengar menyenangkan berubah menjadi alunan musik instrumental dari lagu _Can't Help Falling In Love With You._ Naruto mengerti pertanda apa dibunyikannya music itu. Sudah memasuki sesi dansa teryanyata.

Dari seluruh hadirin yang hadir, hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak berdansa mengikuti alunan music karena pasangan pesta mereka belum kunjung datang.

Sebenarnya, dari lubuk hati paling dalam Namikaze Naruto sangat sangat ingin sekali berdansa dengan gadis disampingnya ini. Ah! Tapi Naruto bukanlah orang yang sabaran, ia harus mendapat apa yang diinginkannya sebelum menyesal.

"Eum Hinata, apakah kau mau berdansa denganku?" Pinta Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangan kananya pada Hinata.

Dengan kerja jantung bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dan rona merah di pipi, malu-malu Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto untuk berdansa.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto menuntun Hinata mengikuti alunan musiknya yang mellow. Mendalami arti dari lagu yang dimainkan si penyanyi. Rasanya kalau seperti ini Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Ia bingung dengan perasaanya. Ia tidak berasa salah sedikitpun mengajak gadis lain berdansa selain kekasihnya. Kalian bisa menilai Naruto pria brengsek atau apalah itu, tapi Naruto sangat sangat nyaman berada di dekat Hinata. Rasa, perhatian, tutur, ketulusan yang diberi Hinata berbeda dengan semua yang diberikan Shion.

Naruto menatap lekat wajah Hinata yang sangat sempurna, ingin rasanya menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Hinata.

Mungkin betul kata ibu Naruto, ia harus segera memutuskan ikatan dengan Shion. Dirinya ingin memiliki Hinata sepenuhnya.

"Hinata, aku men-"

 _ **PIIP**_

Seketika seluruh ruangan menggelap, tidak ada cahaya dari manapun. Riuh riuh terdengar di setiap penjuru ruangan. Naruto segera memeluk Hinata, tetapi orang yang dicarinya sudah tidak ada ditempat.

"HINAATAAAAA" Naruto berteriak dengan lantamnya ditengah kegelapan. Samar samar ia bisa mendengar suara kecil yang mengerangkan namanya berasal dari pintu keluar.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menabrakki semua tamu undangan yang sedang gundah. Nafasnya terengah engah tapi ia tidak peduli.

.

Iris Naruto menangkap sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih terparkirkan didekat pohon depan Hotel. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang berambut maroon memasukkan Hinata dengan paksa kedalam mobilnya.

Dengan sigap ia menaiki ferarri hitam kesayangannya dan bersiap mengejar mobil sport putih yang sudah melaju kencang.

Seakan tak perduli nyawa, Naruto melajukan kecepatan ferarri hitamnya hingga lebih dari batas normal. Kondisi jalanan yang kosong seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tak ingin membuang waktu Naruto semakin menaikkan kecepatannya mengikuti mobil putih yang dicurigai milik si brengsek Sabaku Gaara.

Naruto mengerti. Gaara sedang memancingnya ke suatu tempat

.

 _ **CKIEEEETTT**_

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apartement yang sudah taka sing lagi bagi mata birunya itu. Rasa curiga dan penasaran ia buang jauh-jauh karena teringat dengan seorang gadis, seorang gadis yang ia yakini belahan jiwanya selama ini.

Kakinya berlari dengan sangat cepat memasuki lobby apartemen, pakaiannya sudah sangat berantakan begitu juga pikirannya. Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya berhenti ketika membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 _ **104\. Sekarang atau kau akan menyesal**_

Isi pesan yang benar-benar aneh menurut Naruto. Pertama, orang yang menculik Hinata memang sengaja memancing diri Naruto. Kedua, kamar 104 merupakan nomor kamar apartement orang yang masih berstatus menjadi kekasih Naruto sekarang. Ia benar-benar bingung.

Apa Shion juga menjadi korban dari ini semua?

Atau Shion lah menjadi dalang dari kejadian malam ini.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di pintu apartement Shion. Ia membuka paksa pintu yang jelas-jelas tidak terkunci. Perasaan gundah semakin merajai hati Naruto.

Seluruh ruangan gelap gulita. Pandangan Naruto langsung tertuju pada balkon luar yang disinari terangnya bulan.

"Shion! Dimana Hinata?!" Teriak Naruto pada sesosok perempuan berambut panjang yang tengah memandangi sang purnama.

Shion berbalik badan dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja tangan nakal Shion meremas erat kerah jas Naruto dan langsung memagut bibir Naruto dengan indahnya.

Naruto sempat terbuai dengan liarnya ciuman dari Shion tetapi suara rintihan dari arah belakang menyadarkan dirinya dari nafsu.

Segera, Naruto mendorong dengan keras tubuh Shion sampai wanita blonde itu tersungkur di lantai yang dingin. Naruto hampir saja meludahnya?

Dirinya berlari ke arah kamar Shion tapi nihil, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hingga suarah erangan dan lenguhan dari arah gudang tertangkap indra pendengaran Naruto.

Baru saja Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Shion, tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat pemandangan di depan iris shappirenya.

Hinata, gadis yang sudah mencuri hati dan pikirannya itu berada di pelukkan pemuda brengsek yang juga sedang menodongkan pisau tajam ke arah leher hinata. Mulut Hinata diperban dan kedua tangannya diikat.

Kepalan tangan Naruto yang hampir mengenai wajah Gaara terhenti.

"Kau bergerak sekali lagi maka perempuan ini akan mati" Ancam Gaara semakin menekankan ujung pisau ke leher Hinata.

"BRENGSEK! KATAKAN APA YANG KAU INGINKAN!" Naruto berteriak sekeras mungkin. Hatinya sesak melihat Hinata diperlakukan seperti sekarang, air mata telah mengalir deras dari kelopak matanya.

Bukannya Gaara, malah Shion yang datang dengan anggunnya menjawab pertanyaan Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku menginginkan saham dan harta perusahaan Namikaze, atau tidak, Hinatamu ini menjadi taruhannya." Ujar Shion sambil memainkan beberapa helai rambut indigo Hinata

Naruto bungkam. Ternyata sosok Shion yang sebenarnya sedang ada di depan matanya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan bagi Shion. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan perkataan orangtuanya sedari dulu. Semua sudah terlambat.

Dan sekarang Hinatalah yang menjadi taruhannya. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata yang sangat berarti baginya tapi di sisi lain ia tidak mungkin dengan mudah menyerahkan seluruh harta perusahaan bagi Shion dan rekan brengseknya.

Shion tertawa licik. "Kehh, sudah mulai bimbang tuan Namikaze? Berikan jawabannya atau gadis ini menjadi korban"

Hinata yang sudah terisak mengode Naruto agar tidak memberikan hartanya. Lebih baik dirinya mati tanpa harus membebankan Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto hanya bisa bergetar, ia harus mengambil keputusan sekarang.

Kepala Naruto yang menunduk mulai terangkat

"Baiklah Shion aku akan–"

 _ **DOOOR**_

Satu buah peluru berhasil menembus punggung Sabaku Gaara yang sepertinya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Hinata lagsung terjatuh dari posisi awalnya. Ia tidak peduli sekaligus sangat berterimakasih pada orang yag tengah menembak Gaara. Dengan sigap Naruto segera menghampiri tubuh Hinata yang sangat pucat.

Tapi ia tak sadar akan Shion yang sudah berada di belakang punggungnya mengambil pisau berujung tajam dan siap menghabisi Naruto

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

Akhirnya update juga. Maaf kalau updatenya kelamaan hehe.

Oke, kali ini saya ga banyak bacot deh hehe,, terimakasih buat yang masih membaca fic saya yang tak seberapa ini huhu

Akhir kata,, silakan di review =))


End file.
